a not so quiet night
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: the title sucks, yaoi, GojyoGoku
1. Default Chapter

ok well no being mean this is my first actual Saiyuki fic so it might kinda suck. and if it does too bad

The only sound that came from the smoke filled room was a crash of beer cans then:

"Hey you cheated." Goku yelled jumping across the table at Gojyo.

"I didn't cheat you just suck." Gojyo said ignoring him slightly.

"I don't suck, nympho kappa." Goku growled.

"Oh yeah then I can just ask Sanzo for that answer." Gojyo smirked making Goku blush deeply. Then came the crash of a fan upside their head.

"Get the hell out it's time for bed." Sanzo stated putting his fan away.

"Okay, okay. Come on Hakkai the holy one needs his alone time." Gojyo said walking for the door.

"Hold it." Sanzo said getting Gojyo's attention. He blinked after he turned around because Goku was suddenly shoved into his arms.

"What when did I become the babysitter?" He growled pushing Goku back.

"I'm not a baby!!" Goku growled at him.

"Shut up monkey." Gojyo growled covering Goku's mouth. "The grownups are having a conversation."

"I need some sleep and I won't even get a wink of it with that thing in here. So you're taking him with you got it?" Sanzo said pulling out his gun and cocking it. Gojyo backed up hugging Goku and patted the boy on the head.

"Yeah sure I got it." He laughed slightly.

As soon as they got out in the hallway Goku pulled away from Gojyo's grip.

"Lemme go lechy Kappa." He growled.

"Why I thought you liked bodily contact." Gojyo smirked wrapping his arm around Goku's waist pulling him to him. Goku blushed deeply gawking slightly. Gojyo used this moment to lean closer to the teen.

"What's the matter saru, never been this close to someone before?" He smirked brushing his lips lightly against Goku's. Goku gasped lightly but didn't try to pull away. He knew Gojyo's comment was right.

'Heh stupid priest we'll see how much peace and quite he gets tonight.' Gojyo thought as he lightly licked Goku's bottom lip. Goku atuomatically parted them wrapping his arms around Gojyo's waist. Gojyo's eyes widened slightly as his tongue met an anxious one. He then closed his eyes laughing lightly into the kiss. He then backed Goku up against the wall which he received a muffled moan. They then heard a bang against the wall.

"Go to bed already." Sanzo grated. Gojyo huffed lightly breaking the kiss. Goku made a slight upset sound.

"We have to take it to the room." Gojyo told him as some one hurriedly walked past them. Goku nodded slightly but he didn't want to let Gojyo go for fear that he might leave him alone after what they just did. Gojyo laughed kissing Goku on the lips again. This time Goku being more fiesty then before.Gojyo tried to direct them to the room bumping against the wall every few steps. They finally got through the door. Gojyo pulled back smirking slightly.

"You can put that energy into something other then eating ne?" His smirk grew. Goku flushed slightly.

bwahahaha, the evil cliff hanger

;;;>.> erm yeah review thanks


	2. not such a great idea

Nyaha another chapter yay, I'm proud I'm keeping up with this one, I'm also gonna work on a small Sanzo,Goku, and Hazel fic.

Pristine: I lurve Goku and Gojyo-ness too, sadly there isn't enough around, I want images durn it

Jin Lover: OMG glomps you called me a damned baka saru I've been waiting for that one, I just get called baka saru by my friends

"Are you sure it was a good idea to make Goku and Gojyo share a room?" Hakkai asked sitting across from Sanzo, who was smoking a cigarette and reading his paper he didn't get to earlier.

"Why, were you planning on sharing the room with Gojyo tonight?" He asked blowing out smoke. Hakkai blushed lightly then shook his head and looked away.

"No, I'm just worried for Goku."

"The saru can take care of himself." Sanzo cut him off. Hakkai sighed then nodded lightly.

((in the next room))

Gojyo had Goku pinned to the bed. Goku tried to get his arms free but he couldn't loosen Gojyo's grip.

"What're you up too, pervy kappa." He growled then gasped as he felt Gojyo's tongue slide across his ear.

"I'm trying the new toy out." Gojyo teased breathing lightly into the boy's ear. Goku blushed deeply as Gojyo started nibbling his ear. He moaned lightly letting all of his defenses slightly go.

'Always works.' Gojyo grinned nipping lightly at the Goku's neck. Goku tilted his head back moaning lightly. Gojyo continued nipping an licking the teens neck as his hands roamed under his shirt feeling around his sides. Goku felt his senses start to overload as he had all this attention laid on him. He moaned deeply letting his hands find their way under red heads shirt. Gojyo's breathe hitched as he felt Goku's hands slide down his sides. He looked questionably at the boy then shrugged and went back to nipping the rest of the way down Goku's neck. He pulled back pulling off Goku's shirt ((AN: . he just had on his shirt and pants he sleeps in)). He then leaned back down working his way down the younger demons chest. Goku shuddered massaging Gojyo's sides. Gojyo moaned against Goku's skin making the teen shudder. Goku tugged at the kappa's shirt trying to pull it off. Gojyo smirked sitting up slightly straddling the teen. He slowly began removing his shirt. Goku watched waiting for him to hurry up. He wasn't sure why he was expecting the half breed to suddenly stop and say something about this being a joke. Gojyo tossed his shirt aside then caught the worry in the saru's golden eyes. He leaned back down capturing the boy's lips in another kiss.

err small chapter...... heh I'm not good at writing this stuff much sorry

review please


	3. show or hide

Gojyo woke up hearing a light snore near his ear. He brought his hand that was around the boys waist to his head and ruffled his hair. He knew it would be a while before the saru woke. He smiled to himself and kissed the boy's forehead. Before he could blink the teen was awake and sat up.

"Breakfast's done." He chirped happily. Gojyo blinked up at the boy. Goku looked at the halfbreed blinking back.

"Baka." Gojyo smirked pulling the boy down into a kiss. Goku blushed lightly and kissed the red-head back. Gojyo pulled away getting a slight pout from the boy.

"You're gonna miss breakfast if we stay in here for much longer." He said ruffeling the younger demon's hair. Goku got up quickly trying to get his pants on. Gojyo watched laughing, until he was smacked in the face with his own pants.

"Stupid brat what was that for" He growled.

"So I don't have to wait that long for you." Goku said blushing lightly looking down. Gojyo couldn't help but smile.

"Allright, I'll be down in a minute ok." He reassured the teen as he sat up. Goku nodded and quickly went downstairs. Gojyo shook his head as he sat up pulling his own pants on. He sighed wondering if he and Goku should keep their relationship quiet for a while or not.

"So you're awake? I thought only Goku woke at the smell of food." Hakkai smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah what can I say I'm hungry too." Gojyo smiled back standing up and running his hand through his hair.

"I would believe so you could hear the noises from in here down the hall. I'm not sure how Goku could sleep through it but I can see he must of." Hakkai said looking down the hall in the direction Goku left in. Gojyo blushed lightly. He knew Goku was loud but he thought he muffled a good amount of the noise.

"You know how once the monkey falls asleep he's asleep." Gojyo said trying to blow off that he was blushing. Hakkai shook his head. He knew what'd really happened but he wanted to see if the halfbreed would admit to it. Gojyo walked past Hakkai to the other room the food was brought to. He sat next to Goku ruffeling his hair lightly as he got some food. Goku paused from eating and grinned lightly at him. Sanzo raised an eyebrow watching the two while reading his paper. He then relized he was right about the sounds he heard last night. He looked at Goku and got a few seconds of eye contact until the boy blushed and continued eating.

"Hurry up and finish your food we're leaving afterwards." The blonde stated going back to his paper. Goku and Gojyo went back to eating. Not one fight broke out between the two. Goku finished off the rest of the food as Gojyo lit a cigarette.

"Allright let's get going." Sanzo said getting up waiting for Goku to hurry behind him. Goku got up and walked slowly behind Sanzo with Gojyo at his side. Hakkai had already gotten everything in the jeep before they had finished eating. Sanzo got into the front seat as the other two climbed into the back seat.

Sorry for ending it here, the ending part was kinda forced out thats why it's kinda crappy, but I wanted to hurry and get this chapter done with. I also need to start writing bigger chapters... I'm not gonna put up the next chapter up until I get at least four reviews for this chapter.


	4. They know?

;;;;;;;; . errr... sorry for not updating soon, I've been thinking of what to write

Gojyo reached his arm behind the seat and then his hand resting in the boy's hair ruffling it lightly as Goku snored lightly in his sleep. Goku then leaned over falling into the kappa's lap making a small groaning sound. Gojyo blushed lightly and turned his head trying not to let Sanzo and Hakkai see him not feel uncomfortable in the position. Goku purred lightly nuzzling into the halfbreed's stomach. Gojyo blushed deeper running his hand lightly through the younger demon's aburn hair. Goku purred deeper.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere for those two to relieve themselves." Hakkai laughed talking mostly to Sanzo and pickingly on Gojyo.

"Man, Hakkai you're sooo not funny." Gojyo pouted lightly at his friend.

"We aren't stopping anymore for the day, and they better not start anything in the back either..." Sanzo grumbled. Gojyo flushed deeply, did they know? Maybe but he wasn't sure. He shook his head keeping his hand lightly running through Goku's hair. The teen nuzzled more into the halfbreed's stomach. Gojyo bit his tongue and pulled Goku up slightly by his hair. Goku woke up whimpering and whining when he was yanked up.

"What was that for!" He yelled holding onto his head. Gojyo sighed patting him on the head.

"You were getting a bit to close for comfort..." He muttered his cheeks still a bit flushed. Goku looked at him confused.

"But I thought..." The teen was muffled by a hand over his mouth. He blinked and looked at Gojyo.

'He doesn't want the other's to know.' He thought looking down hurt slightly. Gojyo groaned seeing the hurt in the demon's eyes once again. He grabbed Goku lightly around the waist and pulled the teen into a tight hug. Goku blinked then smiled hugging back.

;;; don't hurt me for the shortness, I'll post more next time


End file.
